newmarvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Invasion (Heroic Age)
Secret Invasion is a storyline that takes place on Earth-1, otherwise known as the Heroic Age. It is the turning point in the Heroic Age where everything begins to change, but both the heroes and villains strive to make things the way they used to be. The info in the page only contains what happens within the Secret Invasion stand-alone series. It ties in with the other series that are currently being run, but what happens there is not included here, so that explains several characters's absences. Synopsis Issue One In a Skrull space ship the High Council is gathered. Queen Veranke, Emperor Dorrek, Top Scientist Criti Noll, and War General Kl'rt sit in the Wing of the Worthy. Criti Noll demands to know Queen Veranke's plan. She says it is time to fulfill the Skrull Prophecy of inhabiting their new planet, since their home was destroyed by the space god Galactus. Veranke tells Kl'rt that he will be the first agent to go to Earth. On Earth, in the Baxter Building Iron Man and Mister Fantastic are working on a new Arc Reactor. Reed leaves to check his notes and when he enters his room, his door is closed and locked. The Super Skrull emerges from the shadows and asks Mister Fantastic if he missed him. Before Mister Fantastic can react, he is knocked out and Kl'rt takes on his form. Sue walks in and asks Tony if he wants a drink. He says he's fine and once again offers her a spot on the Avengers, saying that he could use her on the team. Sue says that her place is with the Fantastic Four, but not before winking at him. Peter Parker is sleeping in his bed when a bird flies through his window and turns into a Skrull. As he is about to shoot Peter, his spider sense goes off and his bed gets shot by a laser. Peter grabs the Skrull's head and slams it into the wall, knocking it unconscious. Spider-Man, Director Coulson, Maria Hill, and Captain America are standing around the Skrull's unconscious body. None of them know what it is and Coulson asks Peter to repeat what happened. After he does again, Phil tries to touch the Skrull, but his eyes open and he grabs Coulson's wrist. Issue Two In the X-Mansion, two Skrulls sneak into Professor X's room. They knock him unconscious and one of them takes on his form. The second takes the form of Emma Frost and leaves the room. Cyclops passes her and is confused because he just left Emma. The Skrull punches him out and then finds the real Emma before replacing her for good. Maria Hill wakes up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Infirmary, surrounded by "Spider-Man", "Captain America", and "Director Coulson". She asks what happened and Captain America tells her they were talking about the recent problem of the Thunderbolts becoming even more popular when she fainted. Not remembering what really happened, she believed them. "Mister Fantastic" is working on something separate from the new Arc Reactor when Sue walks in wearing a very sexy outfit. He barely acknowledges her and she yells at him saying he has been cooped up in the lab for nearly a month. He lashes out and yells at her, calling her inferior in every way from intellect to gender. She attempts to argue back but before she can, he threatens to kick her off of the team and out of the Baxter Building. Still in shock, Sue leaves. In the home of the Thunderbolts, Red Hulk walks into the living room and asks if anyone has seen Nick. Both Elektra and Ghost Rider seem not to know. Not far from the house, Nick Fury is wearing civilian clothes and sunglasses, with no eye patch. He holds a switch and says he can't be sure, but any of them that aren't can survive it. He presses the switch and throws it to the ground. The home explodes and Nick walks away. In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Training Room, Iron Man and Havok are training together. Iron Man is complaining that Invisible Woman continues to stay with an emotionless guy like Mister Fantastic. Havok assures him that if he keeps trying he'll crack it, but a robot punches him in the back. Tony destroys the robot and Havok gets back up. He then suggests that he could come with him next time to be his wingman. Tony says that is a horrible idea, no offense. Havok shrugs it off and they continue training. In a vacant room on the Helicarrier, Spider-Man, Director Coulson, and Captain America all walk in through different doors. hey revert to their natural Skrull forms. The Coulson Skrull asks who has been replaced in the Avengers. Spider-Man looks at his list and informs him that the only ones so far are the three of them. Captain America says they'll have to change that. Issue Three In the rubble of the Thunderbolts home, Red Hulk breaks through the rubble. Ghost Rider and Elektra were covered by him. Ross asks about Elektra and Ghost Rider says she is unconscious. She then begins to morph into a Skrull and both of them are confused. Nick is in a warehouse looking at a board with pictures of several heroes and villains that are either circled, unmarked, or X'd. Coulson, Spider-Man, and Elektra so far are the only ones circled. He is holding a marker and he circles Emma Frost saying to himself that she is a suspect. He looks at Black Widow's and marks it with an X. The door to the warehouse opens and Black Widow comes walking in. Nick asks her if Hawkeye knows she is helping him. She says Hawkeye would kill her if he knew. Iron Man is flying through the sky and is reconsidering not letting Havok come with him. He lands and Human Torch is on the balcony. Tony asks what he is doing back and Johnny retorts that he isn't allowed to visit his family, in a snappy way. Sue comes running over and hugs Tony. He is caught off guard and she takes him inside. She tells him that he might not want to talk to Reed right now. When Tony asks why she replies he has been acting weird, but she does want to talk to him about something. Thaddeus and Danny, both depowered, are driving a truck with the Skrull Elektra laying deceased in the back seat. Danny is freaked out, but Ross tells him to focus. He says they need to gather up the rest of the team and find Nick. Danny says he might have another idea, but Ross says they're in the right place. The two of them walk into a bar and pass Wolverine without even noticing. They walk up to a man wearing a cowboy hat and his feet are on the table with twenty empty beer bottles on the table. Danny punches him in the face and when he gets up his hat falls off to reveal Deadpool's recently cured face. Danny and Ross inform him on what happened and Danny interrupts, saying he has an idea. In a run-down house in Canada, Bruce Banner is working on a serum. A Skrull steps out from the shadows and tells him to work faster. Bruce insists that he is trying and the Skrull threatens to replace him if he is incapable of creating the poison. Bruce tells the Skrull that he is done. The Skrull grins and tells Bruce to take it. Bruce grins back and swallows it. Before he changes, Bruce tells the Skrull he secretly made a serum that would revive the Hulk within his bloodstream. He transforms and knocks the Skrull out of the house. Danny, Ross, and Deadpool arrive back at the rubble of the house and Danny uses his powers to read the aura of the area. He solidifies what he is seeing so that Ross and Wade can see it too. They see Fury confessing and pressing the switch. After he is done, the three of them ponder why Fury would want them dead. Issue Four Hulk is wandering throughout the Canadian Wilderness when the Helicarrier materializes above him. Phil Coulson comes flying down on a jet-pack. He greets the Hulk, saying it has been a while. Hulk smells the air but does not say anything. Phil holds out his hand and asks Hulk is he would like to rejoin the Avengers to help defeat an upcoming threat. Hulk says the threat is already here and he punches the Coulson Skrull into a tree. Invisible Woman and Iron Man are laying in a bad naked, under the covers. Tony tells her he has been wanting to do that for a long time. Wolverine rides his motorcycle on the road when he hears a voice in his head that sounds like Jean Grey. He freaks out and his motorcycle crashes. As he struggles to get up, Emma Frost and Professor x are standing over him. They agree that he needs to be replaced. When he hears this, he pops his claws and stabs both of them. They revert to their natural forms and Wolverine says to himself that he needs to find the rest of the X-Men. Mister Fantastic opens the door to Sue's room and finds her and Tony in bed. The darkness that surrounds him hides his grin, and his chin slightly reverting to the Skrull form. He creates a fire ball in his fist and hurls it at them. Sue creates a force field and then shoots another one at him, knocking him down. Namor sees this and rushes over to make sure Reed is okay. He says that Sue just attacked him and Namor says there has to be a reason. She-Hulk says she doesn't need a reason. She goes charging in but both of them are gone. Phil Coulson is standing over Hulk's unconscious body. He asks if he really thought he could take down a Skrull. Captain America tells Phil that the Thunderbolts have discovered Elektra. He grits his teeth and tells the Helicarrier to pick him up. Ghost Rider, Deadpool, and Red Hulk are riding in a new jeep, still carrying the Elektra Skrull's body. Suddenly they notice Captain America standing in front of their car. He turns his fist into one similar to the Thing and he punches the hood of the car, sending them all flying. Elektra lands in his arms and he sheds a tear. He sets her down and tells them they are under arrest. Ross tries to attack him, but he grabs his fist and knocks him out. Ghost Rider and Deadpool then give up. The three of them are then brought to the Helicarrier where Phil Coulson informs them that the Thunderbolts are done. Ghost Rider then brings up the topic of Skrulls and says this is bigger than all of them. Coulson pretends not to know what he is talking about but Red Hulk says they have the Elektra Impersonator's body. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents become confused. Deadpool whispers that he thinks Coulson is a Skrull. Coulson orders the agents to take them out but they attack the agents and trash the Helicarrier before Ross breaks a hole in the wall for them to jump out, but some agents knock out Deadpool and Ghost Rider, but Ross manages to escape. Issue Five Veranke is walking through the Hall of Prisoners. She passes Spider-Man, Phil Coulson, Elektra, Emma Frost, Professor X, Mister Fantastic, War Machine, Ghost Rider, Deadpool, Hulk, and Captain America. She stops at Cap's cell. She asks him why he refuses to break while every other prisoner does. Cap says he will never sell out the Earth, no matter how much they torture him and Veranke says they will see about that. Cap begins having nightmares where he dreams of World War 2. He then starts to not sleep. He overhears some Skrull officers saying the prisoner Deadpool is missing again. Captain America then grabs one of them through the cell bars and demands to know their plans. The officer tases him and laughs at his idiocy. The next time the Interrogator enters his cell, Cap takes him and the other guards out. He leaves his cell and finds almost an army of Skrulls patrolling the halls. Before they can attack him, he slams on a control panel and all the cells open. The heroes walk out of their cells and begin fighting the Skrulls. Cap takes out two and then yells at some of them to come with him. Only Elektra, Phil Coulson, Spider-Man, Mister Fantastic, and Emma Frost end up following him. Cap tries to get the others to come with, but Phil tells him they can do what they want. He ignores him and shouts out again. War Machine tells them to go and they will catch up as soon as possible. On Earth, Sue and Tony are hiding out, arguing. Sue says that it was not Reed that attacked them. Tony says he doesn't care if Reed suddenly has fire powers, he saw them together and got pissed. Sue calls Tony an idiot and then she calls herself an idiot for cheating on Reed. Tony says he deserves it for what he did to her, but then she realizes something. She tells Tony that it wasn't Reed, but a Skrull. Tony calls her delusional and he says that they drove the Skrulls away from Earth the last time they tried to invade. Sue turns invisible and leaves. Tony calls her a fool, but then Mister Fantastic appears behind him and says she wasn't wrong. On the space ship, War Machine blasts one of the Skrulls in the face and they all fall down. He looks around and sees Hulk, Deadpool, and Ghost Rider standing victorious. He says that wasn't bad for only four guys against an army. Deadpool then points out the cripple still unconscious in his cage. War Machine realizes it is Professor X so he goes in and picks him up. He says they need to regroup with the others before more Skrulls come. The large group of human fugitives is attempting to sneak around the ship. Cap punches a Skrull and demands he gets them to the escape pods. The Skrull refuses to help them but all the heroes aim their weapons at him and he gives them the directions. Cap throws him back and Elektra stabs him before following the others. The other five heroes are running rapidly throughout the ship, being chased by several Skrulls. War Machine tells Hulk to carry Professor X. He charges up his uni-beam and blasts the army chasing them. The heroes arrive in the wing with all the escape pods but they find an army of Super Skrulls. Spider-Man says they might not be able to get to an escape pod. Coulson tells him to shut up since he is figuring out a plan. He tells Emma to put the image in their minds that all the ships are blowing up and they are being encased by flames. She says it might work, but she isn't sure. The Super Skrull punches Tony in the face and wraps his arms around his face so that he will suffocate. When Tony is knocked out, Mister Fantastic contacts the Coulson Skrull and says he got another one. Emma manages to get most of the Super Skrulls to believe they got caught in an explosion, but the ones left were barely enough to hurt them. hey boarded a ship and as they were about to take off, Spider-Man asks about the other heroes. Elektra says they made their choice and they can find their own way back, so Coulson punches her in the face. He looks out of the ship and sees them coming. War Machine tells them to get the ship starting and thy're being followed. Cap starts up the ship and begins floating he yells at them to hurry up and most of them get onto the ship, but Deadpool is still running for it when the ship begins to leave. He reaches and would have grabbed the stairs, but a Super Skrull grabbed his leg and yanked him down. Ghost Rider yells for him, but Deadpool teleports onto the ship and Captain America says they're going home. Issue Six The Skrull Spider-Man is swinging through new York, chasing the Vulture. He catches him and tackles him on the top of the Daily Bugle. Vulture scratches his chest and he bleeds green. Vulture becomes scared but Spider-Man knocks him unconscious and says the prophecy must be fulfilled. Nick Fury is looking at his board again and several more people are circled or X'd. He stares at the picture of Venom and ponders whether or not to circle or X it. Widow walks in and tells him that they're here. He turns around to face Invisible Woman, Red Hulk, Wolverine, Cyclops, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ant-Man, and Doctor Strange. He tells them that the world is being invaded. He tells them they are the only people he is sure of that aren't Skrulls. Phil Coulson is talking with Queen Veranke and she informs him about the escapees. He tells her that a few extra heroes will be no problem. He says most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been replaced already. She tells him that she thinks it is time that she replaces someone, but he tells her it still isn't safe. She tells him she is becoming impatient, but he tells her it will happen in time. After she signs off, he reveals he will kill her and take Earth for himself. Nick is looking at his board again and he doesn't realize that Cyclops is behind him. He looks at his picture and says to Nick that it should be circled. He then smiles and blasts him. Nick yells at the others that Cyclops is a Skrull. Wolverine pops his claws and he says he has been looking forward to this for a while. He instantly stabs the Cyclops Skrull in the throat. Invisible Woman says he was a little to happy about that. He asks if that is a problem. The heroes in the space ship are getting closer to the Asteroid Belt, when the ship they had escaped from arrived behind them. More Super Skrulls come flying out of it and they attack the ship. Nick Fury and his group of heroes are standing underneath the levitating Helicarrier. He looks back at them and tells them to take it down. Issue Seven Nick and the other heroes go flying the the Helicarrier. As they begin fighting the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, they start to revert back into Skrulls. The Agents that are actually still humans begin to fight alongside the heroes. Nick however visited his old quarters and donned his old suit. He joined the fight and personally battled the Phil Coulson Skrull. The heroes that were escaping from the Skrulls are recovering from the attack while their ship floats into orbit before shooting down to Earth. They scream but Cap takes control and pilots it towards America. The Helicarrier begins floating downwards to the Lincoln Memorial, where several Super Skrulls, and Queen Veranke, are waiting. The flaming ship comes shooting out of the clouds and crashes straight into the Helicarrier. When all the heroes and Skrulls recover, they notice the army. Before anyone makes a move, Fury yells these words: "To anyone who is not a Skrull, listen closely! We are on the same side, no matter what has happened in the past. We work together and we kill all the motherfu****ng Skrulls!!!" All the heroes cheer and begin to charge at the alien army. During the battle, the Phil Coulson Skrull comes up behind Veranke and tells her that her time is up. He shoots her in the back and claims victory, but the real Phil punches him out and kicks on his face. During the battle, Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman find each other and they reunite with a passionate kiss. It isn't long until all the Skrulls are unconscious. Phil Coulson announces that there are still several humans stuck on the Skrull Space Ship and hundreds of Skrulls that don't know their days are done. The heroes cheer and he announces the Avengers will be sent up to take them out. After everyone recovers, Phil and Nick come face to face. They both agree that nothing has changed and they are still enemies. But then they shake hands and say it was good to work together again. After this, everyone leaves the scene, ready to try and rebuild their lives. Category:Heroic Age Category:Events